1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of mechanical phonographs and more particularly to a new and useful split tubular member for couping a tonearm to a speaker cone, whereby vibrations of sonic frequencies will be transmitted from the tonearm to the speaker cone.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pertinent prior art known to Applicant comprises U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,095,201 and 3,666,274 which disclose mechanical phonographs each including a speaker cone and a tonearm. The tonearm is coupled to the speaker cone by a hollow, cylindrical member or piston reciprocably mounted in a collar encompassed by the apex of the speaker cone. The piston is closed at the end which engages the tonearm; close tolerances and a tight clearance are required between the piston and the collar.